In conventional field units and ground stations, different system components, designed by a variety of manufacturers, are integrated and used for the field unit and ground station. Also, different software is used for these systems. This adds cost and complexity while reducing reliability. Accordingly, a more cost-effective and reliable field unit and ground station system may be beneficial.